Haunted
by GrayxSilver
Summary: After a devastating miscarriage, Ally Dawson is abandoned by her husband, Austin, and moves to work in an Abortion Clinic. Life is seemingly normal for her, until she sees a strange little girl in a crowd of protesters, staring at her. Ally becomes paranoid and begins seeing the girl everywhere. What is happening to Ally? Is it bad, or is it good? Auslly will come eventually!


**Hi guys! I have a new fan fiction for you all! I'm really hoping you guys like it...but just so you guys know...Auslly will not come until later...but do not let this get in the way from you guys reading! But remember, Auslly WILL happen...Though it may not be for a while. And also, this fanfic is going to be a bit spiritual, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, you don't have to read...but if you are going to read anyway...ENJOY!**

Prologue...

"Come on, Ally! Just one more push!" Ally screamed and squeezed Austin's hand as she was giving birth to their first child. The doctors were guiding Ally through this process, though not much help could be given. Ally had been very sick for the past few months, and it was very likely that her baby wouldn't survive. Ally had never told Austin about this in fear of being rejected. Ally had been extremely guilty, and didn't know what would happen. This would be the day that they all find out. As Ally pushed once more, the baby was picked up and wrapped up in a blanket. Not a single sound was heard. Ally was about to burst into tears. "Ally, what happened?  
Why isn't the baby breathing? Why isn't it crying? Ally, tell me! Please!"

Ally was even closer to tears. "Austin, I'm sorry. I should have told you..."

"You should have told me what?!"

The doctor pulled down his mask and looked at the couple solemnly. "I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Moon. But your baby didn't survive labor."

Austin looked at his wife, totally in shock. "Ally, did you know that the baby wouldn't survive?" Ally started crying now. "Yes. I'm sorry...I know I should have told you a lot earlier..." Austin looked like he was about to cry. "Ally, I'm sorry, but sorry doesn't cut it this time. I can't believe you couldn't trust me by telling me that my own baby wouldn't live so that we could raise him together. I got all of my hopes up for nothing. And all because you couldn't trust me enough to tell me. I'm sorry Ally, but I don't think we can stay married. I am filing a divorce."

With that, Austin stormed out of the room, leaving an exhausted Ally completely devastated.

Present Day...

Ally dipped the shot into the liquid and filled it up. Her client was a blonde, and she was very tired looking. She had told Ally that she was drinking at a party and ended up being pregnant some time later. She didn't know who the father was, nor did she want to know, so she decided to go to the Bennason Abortion Clinic. Ally injected the shot into the woman's stomach as a few shouts of protest were heard outside. This place had been surrounded by protesters for months, and the workers had grown used to it. There had been some problems with abortion from the people, for in their opinion, it was murder, but in Ally's opinion, there was nothing wrong with it. In her opinion, it didn't matter if the baby died, because it hadn't even lived yet.

The lady got up and set out for her home, going out the back exit to avoid protesters. Ally sat down by her desk, sighing. These people were so annoying to her. There was no problem, in Ally's opinion. Ally decided to walk outside for some fresh air. It was all becasue of Austin that she joined the abortion clinic. It wasn't Ally's fault that they had a miscarriage. Sadly, Ally couldn't help but realize that she was wrong. Ally walked around to the front and saw the protesters with a bunch of reporters and cameras. It was obvious to her that they felt very strongly about this subject.

Immediately, Ally started to feel dizzy. She could faintly hear the sound of shouts and cries, but all she could see was a very small girl in the very front of the crowd. She held nothing, nor said anything, and she stared at Ally. Oh, she stared at Ally so intensely, though her face was emotionless. Ally looked closer at her eyes, those eyes that seemed so dreadfully familiar to her. The eyes that looked just like hers.

Suddenly, Ally blinked, and the little girl had disappeared. Ally was troubled by this, and immediately ran back into her office, where another one of her clients was waiting. But all Ally could think about wee that little girl's eyes. And the fact that she knew she had seen that girl before.

**So... guys...Did you like it? I know abortion and miscarriages are a very touchy subject, but I really hope it isn't that depressing. Please keep reading this fanfic! This also one of my most serious fanfics on my account, so bear with me, becasue I really wanted to share this story with all of you. Tell me what you think! R&R!**


End file.
